


Dying in NY (Always 2)

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Partly Inspired by Dying in LA - Panic! at the Disco
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Dying in NY (Always 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenswood78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswood78/gifts).



> So Raven asked for angst, so now you all get angst.
> 
> Ok so she didn't explicitly ASK for it, but I took her what?noangst?! comment and ran with it. And it features her all time favorite.
> 
> So grab a tissue or two and enjoy lovelies!
> 
> Loosely inspired by Dying in LA -Panic!  
> Brendon Urie is a gem.

When you're at your lowest; that's when you know who's truly a friend.

The words "I'll always be there for you" are so easy to say.

But sometimes, even when they try their best, they can't make it come true.

That's why I never say it.

"You said this was like tic tac toe."

"It is, Thor."

"Really, it's more like connect four."

"But you need five."

"You guys, this is not physics. It's the game Go!"

"Oh, it's not physics? In that case, I'm out." Bruce grinned at you as he got up to get a fudgesicle.

"This is why we should always stick to Mario-kart!"

The cacophony of the team should have been music to your ears, but you were too focused on your phone.

"Millenials and their electronics." Bucky was speaking ironically, but all it earned him was a glare.

"I think she's considered a boomer."

"No, Steve, you're the boomer. She's Gen T."

"Isn't it Gen X? And Steve is really pre-boomer, isn't he?"

You shook your head, not even able to fake a smile. "I think I have a headache," were the only words you could come up with tonight.

"I think you don't." Nat the Cat interjected sternly. It was her idea to drag you here to get your mind off him. That, and wanting everyone to support Thor's first Midgard Game Night idea. She really should have confiscated your phone, but she knew you'd hide her bras if she tried that again. And she really needed the demi-cup support.

I mean they say best friends are like bras, close to the heart and always supportive. But the last time you'd jokingly stood behind her to hold her ladies in place while she was on the treadmill Tony had promptly passed out, due to suffering from a massive horny-attack.

So she really did need those underwire bastards.

And as such, you still had your phone.

"Waiting for your Tinder date to text back? Maybe you should've swiped up." Tony was very proud of his knowledge of any and all up-and-coming technology.

"The phrase is swipe left, Iron Butt." Bucky used your favorite Tony-nickname to try to cheer you up.

"No, I'm pretty sure you swipe right." Steve was really catching up on pop culture.

It was only after they finally came to the agreement that the proper Tinder phrase was swipe down, that they noticed you were gone.

"I think she swiped shut up on all of you."

"Thor, there's no way that's the correct phrase."

If you'd been there, you'd say that Thor could always find a way to make you laugh.

Voicemail 1:

"Hey, it's me. Yeah I know it's been a while. I've been busy. And no, I can't elaborate. Anyway, I miss ya kid. Keep your chin up."

"Should I cancel her phone service?"

"Then we would lose our family plan deal. And you know none of us can afford the iPhone anyway." Nat the Cat was ever the voice of reason.

"We could switch to the Blueberry then."

Bruce sighed quietly. So close yet so far, Thor.

"She'd borrow Tasha's phone then." Steve 'voice-of-reason-number-two' Rogers was quick to lend advice. Or, information at the least.

"I could cut service for the tower. Hell, I could do it for the whole bi-county area."

"I didn't know our county was bi. Good for them." If anyone was free-love, it would be Bucky. Well, maybe Tony too.

"Fine. I'll hack all cell towers in the state. That should work."

"No cell service in New York? We'd all be dying.

Just let her stew in her feelings for now. She might need more time to process than we'd expect."

If you were there, you'd say Natasha always knew what to do.

Voicemail 2:

Hey. Sorry about the 'kid' last time. You know I'm shit at this. I...look, I wish you were here. Happy? There. Now you know I'm whipped. Well, I gotta go. Keep smiling, sweets.

"Alright, nobody move. I've had it with you lot."

"Thor, I've been in the lab all night. I need my caffeine. So if you are thinking of smashing the coffee pot again, both The Other Guy and I strongly advise against it."

"Well, it seems to be the only thing that drives home my one rule." Nonetheless, Thor slowly lowered the Keurig he'd been clutching.

"We know your stupid rule, ok?" Tony surveyed the Keurig, rolling his eyes when he saw the indentations Thor's palm had made. "Nobody touched your damn Pop Tarts."

"Then why is this box empty?!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. Thor was friendly 99 percent of the time, but when he did get mad, things could get quite ugly.

"Tasha? Are you PMS-ing? 'Cause I know you crave Pop Tarts when you are!" Tony's voice blared over the tower intercom.

"What the hell, Stark?!" Tasha's voice crackled throughout the room and everyone felt a chill wind.

"Uh, screaming does not help my hangover."

"Then don't freakin ask that! There is never a good time to ask that!"

"So, is that a yes or-"

There was a loud crash followed by a string of curses.

Tony nodded sagely, not the least bit ashamed after the exchange. "In terms of a culprit, she's a maybe. In terms of PMS, she's definitely-"

"While Lady Romanov may be bold enough to break my rule, I'd wager she would own up to it. Which leads to the inevitable conclusion. There's a thief in the house."

"I'm slightly offended I was not a suspect." Bucky intoned. "However, I may have an idea of who the thief is."

It was silent for a moment before it clicked.

"I mean she could stand to lose weight. But I guess I'm glad she's eating again."

If you were there, you'd say that Tony always found a way to be a jackass.

Voicemail 3:

"This. This is excruciating. I feel like I can't breathe. Like I'm hyperventilating underwater. Like it's raining but I'm still on fire, and it's burning brighter. Yes, I know that's just a grease fire. I have been in a few. It's my goddamn metaphor.

Somehow...this is even harder. I don't want to pick up the phone, because I know inevitably I'll have to hang up.

I remember the time you were hanging off the edge of that building. I grabbed your hand and said I'd always pull you back up. And later, on the stretcher, when the adrenaline had finally worn off. You grabbed my hand and asked me if I meant it.

I said, "I'll always be there for you."

I don't how to prove it to you when we're so far apart.

But at least leaving this message...I can try."

"You know what you have to do, don't you?"

You sighed, leaning your head into his shoulder.

"I know it's difficult. But you have to try."

It didn't sound like platitudes when it came from him. You knew, he knew.

"I know that Yoda said 'don't try.' But sometimes it really isn't as simple as do this, do that. Sometimes you need to take one step at a time. And the first step, is when you try."

Your voice was raspy when you finally spoke up. Like you hadn't spoken in days. How long has it been? Hours? Weeks? "There is no try."

"Hmm?" Thor wasn't sure if it was his quickening heartbeat that was loud, or if your voice was really that soft.

"Do or do not. There is no try. That's the line."

"If there's one thing I've learned about women, it is to never say that to them."

You guffawed, laughing harder until your stomach hurt, until you couldn't breathe. Maybe tomorrow, you'd cry until your hiccups took your breath away.

"I have to let him go?"

"Well, maybe. But first, you have to feel again."

Voicemail Final

"(y/n). I love you. Hell I should've said it a long time ago. But I'm saying it now.

It might be too late to ask... do you love me back?

But I'm glad at least I was finally able to say it.

"I love you."

Always, Clint. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> The angst is strong in this one. *insert baby yoda meme*
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> This is kind of like a sequel to Always, but I didn't want to put that in the beginning notes in case some ppl didn't read Always yet, since I left it ambiguous at the beginning who we're talking about that has stolen lovely's heart. MUAHAHAHA. So if y'all didn't read always, let me know in the comments when you figured out who it was. teehee.
> 
> Big ups to all of my readers like Raven, y'all keep me going.
> 
> Quick Poll 1:  
> What part made you laugh most?!
> 
> I think mine is when they all decide the phrase is "swipe down." I don't actually remember if you swipe right if you like, or if you swipe left if you like.
> 
> I put in lots of Thor moments for my Stevie.
> 
> the bi-county joke is from my fav show Bob's burgers.
> 
> Quick Poll 2:  
> Which part made you saddest?
> 
> Mine is probably when lovely laughs so hard she can't breathe, and realizes probably she won't be able to breathe when she finally lets herself cry. Since it's a callback to Clint's previous voicemail about how he misses her so much he can't breathe. WAHHHHHH.
> 
> Or when Clint says "this" in his third voicemail. Because he said I'm shit at "this" in the previous voicemail. He's finally elaborating what "this" is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies!! See you next time! I'll try to continue posting on a regular-ish basis.


End file.
